


Grade A Student

by leopardprintpants



Series: Negan Smut Week [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: College Student Reader, Desk Sex, Edgar Allan Poe References, F/M, Professor Negan, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators, bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardprintpants/pseuds/leopardprintpants
Summary: Negan is your literature professor and you're his favorite. Rather than doing the upcoming assignment, the two of you resort to an easier way for you to get an A.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1st entry for Negan Smut Week!

"... and if we turn back to the first paragraph..." my professor, Negan, paused as the auditorium was filled with the sound of pages turning and fingers tapping. "... we learn Montresor's four conditions of revenge."

I struggled to follow along as he listed them, clenching my thighs tightly together.

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

"We also see that Montresor is addressing someone: 'You, who so well knows the nature of my soul...'"

A ragged breath left my lips. The student next to me, a girl who was obviously extremely uninterested in the class, glanced at me before quickly losing interest and directing her half-lidded gaze back to the front of the room.

I was starting to feel regret. Maybe I should've just done my work...

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

"The assignment for this week will be for you to write a ten page essay explaining each of the narrator's rules of revenge, how all of them are shown in the story, the person or entity referred to as 'you' as well as your reasoning, and an analysis and explanation of any and all uses of irony throughout this work."

Okay, yeah, no, fuck that. I'm glad we came to another agreement, my professor and I.

Quiet groans surrounded me. A groan came from me, but it wasn't in the same context as the other students'. I glared at Negan, who didn't spare me a glance--instead, he casually reached into his coat pocket.

The sudden change in intensity made me lurch forward. I tried not to move too much, but I could feel the confused stares from people seated behind me. I opened my eyes that I didn't remember closing and looked up at my professor.

The asshole was fucking smiling.

_Bzzzzzzzz... Bzzzzzzzz..._

I leaned against my desk as Negan went over the details of the assignment, the coolness of the smooth wood pressing against my stomach as everyone around me started to pack up.

Moments later, the bell rang, the large amount of students getting to their feet and gathering the rest of their things as the professor spoke parting words into the microphone that were immediately reduced to background noise behind the creams of doors and the shuffling of footsteps.

I shakily shoved my belongings into my schoolbag and set it onto the desk, trembling as I watched a small group gather to ask questions to Negan, who answered them quickly and gracefully. After what seemed like an eternity, the group dispersed, a few glancing towards my lingering form but deciding they were too busy and tired to be bothered with helping me.

Negan, who must have charmed the janitor again, whistled a far-too-casual tune as he used her keys to lock the doors as he walked around the auditorium, not looking at me once as I slowly managed to stand.

_Bzzzzzzzz... Bzzzzzzzz..._

My hands gripped the desk for support as my legs shook. My arousal slid down the insides of my thighs, some of it smeared across the plastic chair I'd occupied--right in the middle of the room.

The man kept whistling that same fucking tune, now leaning against his desk with his arms behind him. His heated gaze finally fell on my stumbling form as I rushed down the steps of the auditorium. When I'd reached the main level, he held up his hand at the same time the whistling ceased and I stopped.

He used his index finger to make a circle in the air. I panted slightly, out of breath from running down the stairs, but obediently turned around, revealing the back of my skirt, soaked in my own fluids. Negan snapped his fingers after a few silent moments and I turned to face him again.

He ushered me forward with a small gesture. Immediately, I was fast-walking towards him, only stopping when the fronts of our bodies were pressed together. With my slightly shorter form, his bulge pressed against my lower abdomen.

My mind was too hazy to comprehend who started the kiss, sloppy and messy and hot. Negan's hands undid the buttons of my blouse with obvious experience and practice before shoving it off of my shoulders. He pushed my bra up to grope my breasts as my fingers ran through his hair, never breaking from the kiss.

One of his hands took the remote from his coat pocket and steadily turned up the speed of the vibrator still inside me.

_BZZZZZZ. BZZZZZZ. BZZZZZZ. BZZZZZZ._

"A-Ahh-! Negan-- Ngh--" I had to pull away to moan and whimper against his chest that vibrated as he chuckled, me gripping his dark locks harshly.

He suddenly spun us around and lifted me up so I sat on an empty space on his wooden desk. I shivered, whether it was from the coolness of the wood or the buzzing of the sex toy, I wasn't sure.

Negan lifted the front of my skirt to reveal my bare nether region, pink and over-sensitive from being abused for over two hours straight. Without a hint of hesitation, the man reached down to harshly rub my swollen clit, mercilessly throwing me over the edge.

A sound between a moan, a sob, and a scream tore from my throat as pure pleasure and heat rushed through my body. I threw my head back, mouth hanging open in orgasmic bliss. I could barely come down from the intense high with my professor continuing to rub me to the point of overstimulation.

I cried out when he finally stopped to withdraw the vibrator from me agonizingly slow. When it was finally out, he left it dangling from the strap around my thigh and made sure I was steady before quickly undoing his belt and jeans to free himself from his restraints.

My tired eyes never left his impressive length, arched with a drop of precum already leaking from the swollen head. Negan gently pushed me down so I was laying on my back before gripping my thighs to slide me towards him.

I moaned at the feeling of his member pressed against my opening, looking up to meet his own lustful gaze.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

Those two words sent a shock of pleasure up my spine and I nodded fervorously. Without another word, my lover sunk his thick cock into me, drawing out groans from the both of us as he hilted himself.

He started pulling out after just a moment, stopping when the head was the only thing inside of me before thrusting back in again. Negan started a rough, impatient pace, almost growling at my warm, velvety walls enveloping his aching dick.

"Ugh, fuck--! Christ, Negan, oh my fucking-- Ahhn...!" I moaned out, making the man chuckle.

"It's just Negan, baby." He joked, thrusting particularly hard with breathless laughter when I rolled my eyes at him.

It didn't take long for his thrusts to lose their rhythm. He thrusted into me harshly, praising my body with grunts and appreciative smirks as he felt me. His touch was everywhere; my chest, my neck, my hips.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm--" Negan groaned, digging his fingers into my waist in an attempt to keep me still as he pounded me into his desk to reach his climax.

He moaned my name loudly, sending me into orgasm once again. My back arched upwards and I threw my head back again, the breath leaving me as I was overwhelmed with mindless pleasure. My professor yelled as his reached his peak and I wrapped my legs around his waist to grind onto him. His heat filled me, searing my insides and coating my walls.

I choked on one last moan and exhaled before gasping suddenly and greedily taking in air as we both came down from our highs. Negan sighed, smiling down at me and waiting for my legs to give out and fall from him before slowly slipping out of me.

He had to put a hand beside my head to support himself as he leaned over my sweaty, panting form. It took us a few minutes to catch our breaths.

"... So?" I asked out of the blue, blinking up at him with a smile far too innocent for the situation. Negan pulled a satisfied expression, filling me with pride.

"Definitely a fucking A."

I laughed softly.

"Any chance I can get some extra credit?"

Negan raised a brow in surprise before laughing and leaning down to me.

"You're my best student. I don't see why not." He pressed his lips to mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah!! Here I am!! First update in weeks and it's nothing related to the stories I should really continue!!
> 
> (sorry)
> 
> But hey! Negan Smut Week is goin on from Jan. 23 - Jan. 24 and it's the 1st "week" event I've found out that hasn't ended already, and I like Negan, so I mean?? Ofc I'm participating
> 
> Hey! Check out my non Negan Smut Week Negan smut! On my profile! Right up there!
> 
> If you want reminders of other fics I'll be posting, follow my dusty instagram account I've decided to use for this week: >>>> @absolutelyinsignificant <<<< (PLEASE FOLLOW ME IM REALLY UNPOPULAR ON INSTAGRAM thank you love you)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading <3


End file.
